Safety standards may require the provision of interlocking mechanisms for enclosed electrical switchgear and control devices. Such interlocks are desirable, for example, to permit access to the interior of an enclosure only when the control devices therein are in an "off" state or to permit operation of the control devices to an "on" state only when a door of the enclosure is closed. While such interlocks have been useful for their intended purposes this invention relates to improvements thereover.